Sarevok
Sarevok to jeden z dzieci Bhaala i główny antagonista w pierwszej części gry. Baldur's Gate Był jednym z tych dzieci Bhaala, które miały zostać poświęcone bogowi, ale Gorion i grupa harfiarzy zakłóciła rytuał. Gdy Gorion uratował protagonistę, Sarevok został pozostawiony na pastwę losu i włóczył się po miastach jak łobuz. Został adoptowany przez Rieltara Ancheva i jego żonę po czym Sarevokowi nadano nazwisko Anchev i przyjęto oficjalnie do rodziny. Po wielu latach ćwiczeń przez Winskiego Perorate, Sarevok miał pewność, iż przepowiednia Alaundo prawiła o nim. Postanowił wyeliminować wszelkie dzieci Bhaala jakie napotka i zyskać zaufanie mieszkańców Wrót Baldura by osiągnąć swój cel. Po śmierci wszystkich dzieci Bhaala, Sarevok miał stać się nowym Panem Śmierci. Ukrył swoją tożsamość, a Żelazny Tron wsparł go w jego żądaniach. Biografia Zapytany o swoją przeszłość, SAREVOK nie ma do dodania nic poza tym, co już wiesz. Dorastał jako bezdomne dziecko, wałęsając się po ulicach, dopóki nie przygarnął go jego przybrany ojciec z Żelaznego Tronu. Sarevok uczył się sztuki zastraszania oraz najokrutniejszych i najbardziej brutalnych stylów walki, aby stać się zabójcą, który potrafi sparaliżować przeciwnika samym strachem ... a czasami, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba, zabić go jednym silnym ciosem. Sarevok miał ambicję, która nie zginęła nawet wtedy, gdy umarło jego ciało ... z czego doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę. Twój brat raczej nie przepada za towarzystwem, ale czasami, kiedy patrzy w twoim kierunku, można dostrzec na jego twarzy pozbawioną uczuć maskę. Jakaś część twojej jaźni zastanawia się, czy twój okrutny brat nie rozmyśla czasem, co by było, gdyby ... Baldur's Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy Sarevok uknuł intrygę, która polega na zwróceniu Wrót Baldura i Amnu do wojny. Do pomocy wykorzystał grupy bandytów oraz Żelazny Tron. W Candlekeep udaje mężczyznę imienie Koveras, co od tyłu brzmi Sarevok. Ostatecznie Sarevokowi nie udaje się osiągnąć swoich chorych ambicji. W podziemnym mieście odgrywa się finałowa walka przesądzająca o losach Sarevoka i jego propagandy. Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Sarevok nie pojawia się w drugiej części, aczkolwiek Płomienna Pięść po śmierci Sarevoka zabrali jego miecz i przechowywali w bezpiecznym miejscu. Jednak został wykradziony przez Korlash. Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn Sarevok powraca jako zjawa symbolizująca gniew dziecka Bhaala. Gracz musi walczyć z Sarevokiem by zakończyć próbę gniewu. Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala Sarevok pojawia się w sferze kieszeniowej. Jednak posiada on tylko cząstkę swojej poprzedniej mocy, ponieważ nie ma zbroi. Posiada tą cząstkę niebiańskiej mocy Bhaala, którą obdaruje go protagonista. Po reinkarnacji Sarevoka można przyłączyć. Po przywróceniu jego zdolności opowie o przepowiedni. Sarevokowi można zmienić charakter na praworządny dobry jeśli dobrze poprowadzimy rozmowę. Osobowość Sarevok jest egocentrykiem, myśli wyłącznie o swoich celach jakimi jest m. in. władza. Jego chęć stania się nowym panem Mordu jest tak wielka że nie zważywszy na okoliczności zrobiłby wszystko do osiągnięcia wymarzonego celu do którego dąży całe życie. Ma o sobie wysokie mniemanie i nie obchodzą go uczucia innych. Liczy się tylko jego osoba. Po przemianie charakteru Sarevok zacznie zdawać sobie sprawę z błędów jakie popełnił zabijając wiele niewinnych osób. Problemy otaczającego świata nabiorą dla niego sensu i zrozumie postawę protagonisty, który zrobił tyle dobrego. Dialogi * Ja nie boje się śmierci. A ty? * Zabijanie to robota naszych ojców. Pogódź się z tym jak ja się pogodziłem * Twoja śmierć jest nieunikniona * Giń! * Tak? Kategoria:NPC Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Dzieci Bhaala